


Morning thoughts

by Keysoflight



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Multi, OT3, One Shot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keysoflight/pseuds/Keysoflight
Summary: This was a small fic/drabble for my most recent OT3: Skulmerayer.





	Morning thoughts

It was a cold autumn morning over Daybreak Town, sunrise hadn’t even broken through already grey clouds that covered the sky. Most of the town’s residents were still asleep, it was silence all over. One of the buildings was one of many apartment structures that homed some of the wielders from the all the unions. 

The setting was now one of the rooms, inside was dark due to the thick curtains being closed, there was a tall closet on the far end side of the room, a set of cabinets on one side of a large bed as it appeared three people were still sleeping underneath a thick blanket. On the left-hand side slept a girl with long flowing black hair, light pale skin, wearing a pale pink tank top as she laid on her side, quietly breathing.

In the middle slept a boy, he was had feathery dark brown hair, a tanned brown complexion, and was wearing a red vest top, sleeping on his back, with his arms sprawled out. Next to him on the right was another male, an inch or so taller, with silvery white curly hair, he wasn’t wearing a shirt as he was somewhat snuggling into the other male, one his arms were pushed into the other’s top. A faint smile was on his face while he slept.

Suddenly, without the digital clock on the cabinet let out and loud ringing siren as the time read: 7:00 AM. The alarm had been set by one of the youths, and the girl was the first to react… An annoyed groan escaped her mouth as she softly tapped the male in the middle, who responded, his face twitched as he turned his face in the direction of the other male.

“E-Eph… Tu-Turn it off.” He spoke in a sleepy tone as the silver haired male turned slightly as his arm reached out for the clock, he tapped around trying to feel for it when his hand landed on it, he somewhat slammed the snooze button, turning the alarm off.

“Mm… Better.” The raven-haired girl mumbled as the trio were beginning to awaken.

“Why’d you… Set t-that alarm for?” The silver-white haired boy groaned as he nuzzled against the other male. 

He then responded with a similar groan before he slightly pushed him off. “Why is your hand under my shirt…” He replied in a sleepy voice as he took the other’s hand and removed it from his shirt. 

“Cause it’s warm… And soft, and tend-” Ephemer was cut off as a pillow hit his face as it came from the girl.

“Told you to stop being groping Player in his sleep…” She said as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. While the other grinned now having two pillows. 

“Oh, he doesn’t mind…” He said before he then wrapped his arms around Player’s body, once again snuggling into him, he wasn’t wrong as the other male did like it. 

“Mm… Didn’t you get to cuddle me enough last night?” He asked curly haired male who just shook his head. 

“I can get never get enough snuggling with you.” He winked at the other while the girl just chuckled before she leant down and kissed Player’s cheek, and then Ephemer’s forehead. 

“Excuses...” Skuld said as she then hugging Player too, which made him open his hazel brown eyes. 

Looking in both directions to see the two snuggling against him as he couldn’t help but blush as he gently pecked the raven’s head, and then the silver-haired male’s cheek. He didn’t wanna get up from that spot, having to two beside him was a dream come true, their relationship was somewhat complex but it was clear and simple that they loved each other. He felt their warmth on each side of his body, a big smile on his face, it was difficult not to drift back into slumber.

Being in different unions and performing missions was hard on their relationship, Ephemer and Skuld were also busy organising the dandelions took up a lot of their time. Player felt left out as the pair spent more time together, and he was always missing them. It was hard for them too. Skuld and Ephemer constantly worried about him, whenever they could meet up they would always try and convince him to accept their offer in the dandelions, but he would always give them the same answer. 

It had been over a year since he had met the two, and since then his heart been so much warmer. Ephemer was very outgoing, over-friendly, clever, and just a charmer, always flirting with Skuld and Player, and a little handsy when it came to the dark-skinned male, though he liked it though. Skuld was bright, sweet, fierce, and very protective of the boys, and with Ephemer a little tough love helped when he was being… Flirty. The two of them helped build up Player’s confidence as he was really shy in the beginning.

But he couldn’t abandon his union and friends to escape the war, however, he wanted to be with the two people he loved. Now, he couldn’t even imagine his life without them, they were part of him, and he was part of them. He loved them both equally, as his arms wrapped around the two pulling them closer to him. Player’s eyes glanced at the two, both had returned to sleep, their expressions were content and gentle. Seeing them like this, he just wanted to protect them, no matter what the future held, no matter how much pain he would have to endure for them.

“May my heart be my guiding key…” He spoke softly as he stared up at the ceiling of his room, faintly smiling.


End file.
